


몰라 (I Don't Know)

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: After Midnight, Fanfiction, He doesn't do much vamping, Other, Smut, at all, coz that's how he writes it, seongyeol, sungyeolxyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: 몰라 (I Don't Know)AFF:몰라 (I Don't Know)Chapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Sungyeol, YouWarnings: smut, AU, PWP, vampire!SungyeolRating: NC-17~Genre: SmutSungyeol is a vampire. Lol. You were expecting Sungkyu, weren't you? ～(^з^)-♡I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind sexy-and-I-know-it Sungyeol because my hetero smut sucks =D





	몰라 (I Don't Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Other Stories In This Series:  
> Sungkyu  
> Dongwoo  
> Woohyun  
> Hoya  
> Seongyeol  
> Myungsoo  
> Sungjong

 

 

Sungyeol stood at the end of the hall, his eyes boring into you as you tried to avoid his gaze. His arms were folded across his chest, his shoulder leaning against the door frame to his room. 

You all shared a dorm, too poor and unwanted to be able to have our own place. Being an orphan was rather unpleasant. Especially when you had witnessed one of your fellow occupants of the establishment you called home draining the very life out of a stranger in a dark alley when you were making your way back home after a late shift at the cafe last night. Of course, because you couldn't just have a peaceful life, he had seen you too. 

You had no idea how you had actually made it back to your room uninjured, but were both grateful and disappointed that you had. You now had another, rather large, problem to deal with on top of everything else you were already dealing with. Fun times, indeed. 

You'd spent the rest of the night trying to recall all the information you'd ever read up about vampires, and armed yourself with garlic, crosses and silver. You'd even sacrificed a chair and made rough crosses to put up all around your room, very grateful for the dainty crucifix hanging around your neck that had been a gift from potential adoptive parents who had ended up taking a much younger baby anyway. You hadn't touched it for years, and now you couldn't stop. 

You tried to keep as much space between the two of you as you could, and minded your own business - trying to make yourself seem as nonthreatening and unassuming as you could. You didn't have any real friends, being shy and awkward had made life in the orphanage bearable, but it was also incredibly lonely and a part of you had started yearning for something recently. 

That's pretty much when Sungyeol had come into the picture. He was new, only being there a few weeks, but he was loud, popular and charismatic, and you had found yourself watching him on more than just a few occasions. He had never noticed you before, but now it was like you were all he could see and you didn't know how to handle it. 

This was your final year here, and you had been honestly looking forward to going out and making your own way in the world, even if the thought of being on your own was a little bit daunting too. But now you wanted to run. Or hide. Or both. You were only 18, and you had done so well for yourself, and one of those creatures that were supposed to be extinct was currently staring you down. 

You hurried into the class, pushing passed people with your books clutched against your chest. You just had to do whatever it was you had done yesterday to avoid him. You let your hair fall like a curtain around your face when he sat down in his chair further down the row you occupied. If you didn't look at him, then he had no power over you right? Wasn't that how it worked? If you looked into his eyes, he could hypnotize you. All you had to do was make yourself invisible again. 

The rest of the day went by like that. Everything was normal, routines were stuck to, and lessons were taught. By the time the end of the day arrived, you had convinced yourself that maybe he hadn't seen you after all. You did tend to panic. 

That thought evaporated when he cornered you at your locker after classes, hands slamming into the lockers on either side of your head. You squeezed your eyes shut, your heart beating painfully in your chest. 

"So," He whispered against your ear. "What are we going to do with you?" You panicked, and shoved hard against him, honestly surprised that you'd succeeded in pushing him away from you. You never gave yourself time to think about that, though, as you raced off as fast as you could to the protection of your room. 

 

The slam of the door echoed in your quiet room, and your hands shook on the wood as you breathed heavily. An instant feeling of fear shot through you, and you spun around checking for any lurking 6 foot vampires in case one had somehow got into your room. Empty. You sighed, and slumped against the door, and then walked over to your bed and fell backwards onto it. 

"You should clean out your closet, you never know what secrets will come falling out." Your cupboard door opened and Sungyeol stepped out, the pride in himself at his joke literally shining on his face. 

You grabbed the nearest crucifix, holding it in front of you like a shield, and Sungyeol laughed again.

"That's cute." He said as he took a step towards you, and you shot up off of your bed, to the other side of the room, but hadn't even reached the wall, before he had spun you to face him, You shut your eyes again and your back connected with the cold surface a little too harshly. Glad to not have the wind knocked out of you, you could feel your body trembling under his hold. His breath fanning over your face warmed the pit of your stomach, and the intoxicating scent coming from him was almost making your head spin. 

"I don't know!" You squeaked hurriedly. "I don't know anything!"

"I never said you did." was Sungyeol's calm reply. You could actually feel him inside your mind, there was no other way to describe it, and you whimpered still keeping your eyes squeezed shut. 

You jerked when you felt his full lips connect with yours, and wished you could pull back into the wall. Your heart was beating so hard in your chest. His fingers fingers trailed up your arm, to your neck, and the other held your cheek. You felt his tongue lick a line along the seam of your mouth and gritted your teeth tighter together. 

He pulled away, and you took the chance to cover your lips with both of your hands. Sungyeol laughed, the hand on your cheek left, but the fingers on your neck still tickled patterns into you. You could feel your body trembling because of him. What were you going to do? 

"Open your eyes." And you did, and you wished so much that you hadn't. He was breath-taking. His eyes twinkling and a mischievous grin lopsided on his features. You were struggling to breathe normally, and he raised an eyebrow at the obvious panting you were trying to hide. Sungyeol grabbed both your wrists in one hand, ripping them away from your mouth and he leaned, just millimeters away from your lips. The hand on your neck, he dragged down your body, straight over your breast down to the seam of your pants and then around to the front. You whimpered as you stared back into his eyes, unable to look away, and he chuckled darkly. 

You could feel his breath ghosting over your lips, and his lips would brush against yours every so often as you breathed in each other's air. By the time he had your pants opened, and was pealing them off of you, you knew you were completely under his control. He didn't worry about taking them off completely either, letting them slip down your legs to pool around your ankles instead, and ran a wide hand along the inside of your thigh. You could feel your muscles contracting every time he got near to your underwear, but his fingers would slide away again, over and over again as you whimpered and shivered under him. 

He dragged his hand around to the back of your thigh, and lifted your leg, pressing himself flush against you, and you gasped and saw a split second of a grin before he was on your lips again, and his tongue was invading your mouth and you couldn't believe it, but you were kissing him with just as much urgency. You couldn't suppress the moan when he rocked his erection against you, and you could feel your body preparing itself for him, your underwear already embarrassingly wet. 

He finally let go of your wrists, and slid that hand down to push the thin piece of cotton aside and push a finger deeply into you, and you clasped desperately onto his shoulders. He laughed softly against your mouth, before breaking the kiss. 

"Look who's eager." He teased, his finger pressing against your walls in just the right way, and you were sure you were going to explode. He slipped another finger into you, thrusting faster and harder and ducked his head to kiss along your neck. 

"So good." He whispered. "You smell so good." The thrusting from his fingers had lifted you on to your toes, and almost off of the only foot you had to stand on, and you were drunk on the feeling. You needed more. It wasn't enough, but you couldn't form the words to tell him. You felt a sharp pain in your neck, and you knew he had just bitten you. He pulled away to look at your face for a little while before he leaned forward again, and licked at the thin trickle of blood that run down your neck and was staining the collar of your top. He slid another finger into you, and you groaned at the stretch. It felt so good, but it still wasn't enough. 

Sungyeol let your leg go, and you clamped your thighs together at the intensity of the friction his fingers were putting you through. You couldn't stop the small kitten calls that he was working out of you. He leaned his forehead against yours, his hand moving up under your shirt and your bra to gently massage your breast, and you couldn't handle the contrast. 

"Please." Your voice had been broken, and desperate, and Sungyeol leaned back and grinned at you as he started squeezing your breasts almost harshly. 

"No." His voice was mocking, pleased. He had you just where he wanted you, and you needed to meet the promise of euphoria that was building up inside of you. You whined loudly as he leaned forward to lick and nip all along your neck again, squeezing just enough to leave you wanting more, and thrusting mercilessly into your burning core. 

"Sungyeol." You cried out desperately, biting down onto his shoulder, and he increased the speed of his thrusts, one of your legs lifting off of the ground, and you tried to squeeze your thighs together even more, and the white wave crashed down over you. It was so intense, draining you of all your strength. 

You were aware of him chuckling as he hitched you up against the wall, wrapping your legs around his hips, and teasing you with the tip of his cock. You groaned in protest, and he whispered into your ear. "I'm going to fuck you into your mattress." You heard yourself moan in response, "And then in the shower." He kissed against your ear gently and you shivered, "and then on the floor right by your door." You could feel his chuckles vibrating into your own chest as he continued, "and against every window too." You clamped your legs around him, trying to push him into you, but he was much stronger, and his tip continued to tease you into desperation. "But first," he paused to drag his tongue down the side of your neck and back up again. "First," He thrust fully into you and you cried out, your nails digging deeply into his shoulders. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back into you. You could feel the stretch of the skin of your back as you rose and sank against the wall behind you, not even realizing your mouth was slightly open. 

His pace started increasing, and his thrusting got harder and your legs squeezed even tighter around him. You could feel it building up inside you again, and couldn't believe that you could be ready for another climax this soon. He stayed true to his word, thrusting powerfully into you and you could help the choked sobbing. It was too much. It wasn't enough. You needed more. And then you were tipping over the edge again, and even in your haze you felt him throw you onto the bed and follow, lifting a leg over his shoulder, lifting your hips off of the mattress, and burying himself into you again. Your bed was squeaking in protest under the strain, but your hands were dragging red lines across his back, pulling him closer to you. 

He held your thigh against his chest as he pounded faster and faster into you, and you started feeling like you were going to break. It was too much, too soon. You needed to rest. It felt like he was tearing you open, and then you saw white, and your body clamped down and you screamed out in ecstasy as another orgasm rolled through you. 

He slowed his thrusting down, and leaned forward to lick up the tear that had run down your cheek. "You can't be finished yet." He smiled, staring into your eyes, "we're not even half way through." He moved your legs around his hips, and braced himself on elbows on either side of your head, still watching your face as he starting thrusting slower, but harder into you. 

He kissed your nose when you moaned, and then ran his gaze all over your body as you rocked against the sheets with every thrust into you. You couldn't believe it could still feel so amazing and you could feel another orgasm already starting to build up. He leaned down, and bit into your neck again, and you felt yourself clamp down on him as your release reduced you to whimpering again. You felt his moan against your neck, and you gasped at the feeling of being filled up, your body spent and almost aching as he continued to rock almost gently into you now.  

You were too tired to bother with unhooking your legs from around him, and he effortlessly lifted you from the bed, and walked you to the bathroom. Banging your back a little too hard against the door. He leaned forward and captured you in a slow, deep kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth as he pressed his chest against yours. You felt his half-hard cock shift inside you and groaned. He pulled back, smiling at you as he opened the bathroom door and walked you inside. 

You could feel your heart racing again, and he rocked his hips up into you, his cock growing inside you, and feeling even larger than it had earlier. The bathroom door was kicked closed, and you briefly wondered if the neighbors had been able to hear all the commotion going on.

A short while later, he had you pressed against the wall as he pounded into you from behind, arms wrapped around you, one to pull and squeeze on your nipple, the other down between your legs driving you to insanity. The water crashing down over your bodies, the steam swirling in the air around you, and your voice echoing out desperately as your toes curled against the tiled floor. You found yourself looking forward to the rest of the evening. The night was still so young. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I write yaoi... =D
> 
> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
